Love At Camp HalfBlood
by Yolei94
Summary: Ariel is just your average half blood doughter of Posiden. She has a half sister a child of Apollo, and 2 very good guy friends. What happens when one of them asks her out? Whats going to happen to their friendship? What happens when a camper shows up and looks like Luke? How will Percy and Annabeth react? You'll just have to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Bad Morning

Love at Camp-Half Blood

Chapter 1: Bad Morning

I was sitting in my cabin working on my laptop, when my brother, Percy Jackson, and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase came in.

"Oh sorry Ariel, we didn't know you were in here."

"It's ok Percy; I was bout to go for a walk anyway." I closed my computer and head out the door when Annabeth called out, "oh Ariel by the way your sister was looking for you"

I frowned. "Which one?"

"The only one that's not in this cabin," Percy finished. I could tell he hated the thought of my sister Jasmine, or Jazz for short.

I went towards the Apollo cabin. Now I know your thinking: how can she be my sister when I'm a daughter of Poseidon and have a sister that's the daughter of Apollo? Easy, we have the same mom but different godly parents.

When I reached the cabin I opened the door and looked for her. She wasn't in there strange its only nine in the morning she's never up before ten.

I shrugged it off and headed to the beach and sat down and opened my book and look at the pic inside I used as a book mark. In the pic it showed me; I have caramel color highlights, from all my time I spent in the lake, in my dark brown hair, and the same bright blue eyes as my brothers in the Poseidon cabin; my sister, Jazz. She has blond hair and green eyes. At first you wouldn't think we were sisters. We were both well built mostly form school sports; swimming for me and archery for Jazz.

The other two people were our two best guy friends: Oliver and Dean or D.J. for short. Oliver is a son of Hades with dark hair and dark eyes. He has a well build, probably from sparing with me and my sister all of the time. He's taller than me by a few inches; I'm 5'5 he's 5'7. D.J. is a son of Zeus with dirty blond hair and strikingly deep blue eyes. He's around 6'0 and very well built' probably form all the sports he plays.

While I was looking at the pic, someone tackled me. I quickly pulled off my necklace and it turned into a long and deadly sword that seemed to be made out of water sealed in the bronze, mesmerized anyone who looked at it.

I got to my feet and looked at my attacker. It was D.J.

"What the hell D.J.?" I was not used to him tackling me like that.

"Sorry, mer. couldn't help it." I sighed. You're named after a dumb Disney movie AND you're the sea god's only daughter so far and you get the nickname mermaid or mer. for short.

"It's cool. Come on let go swimming.

"Naw I didn't put on my swim shorts this morning."

I concentrated on moving the water while I said, " Awww come on D.J. you never come swimming with me anymore since we got to camp this year." And with that I sent the water flying in his face.

I started laughing when we heard my brother, Jake say "Ariel, I hope you're going to dry him off"

"No, I'm going to let him air dry," as soon as I said it, we all felt a gust of wind an boom D.J. was dry.

"Well better get to the Big House sand fast."

When I asked him why he said Jazz had been hurt. When we heard this me and D.J. took off to the Big House.

While running there I thought: _I_ _don't think this day could get any worse. _

Of course the gods had to prove me wrong


	2. Chapter 2: My Best Friend Asks Me Out?

**I WAS FORSED TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BY ****murder-winter-cullen SO HERE IT IS **

**AN: I DON'T OWN PJO **

Chapter 2: My Best Friend Asks Me Out?

When we got to the Big House, two of my other brothers, Alex and Zac, the twins, stopped us.

"What happened? How did she get hurt," I demanded.

They looked down. After what seemed like forever Percy, Annabeth, Jake, and Wolf (his real name is Edward, but he insists we call him Wolf) came in.

Because Jazz was my sister on the mortal side, the Apollo and Poseidon have a tight alliance and they both take care of each other. Another two of the Apollo campers, Michal Yew and Will Solace came out of a room I supposed Jazz was in. I walked up to them.

"How is she?"

Will was the one who spoke, "She's stable, which is a good sign."

"What happened?" as soon as I asked everyone in the room was quiet.

"She got in a fight with an Ares camper. No one knows over what. Next thing we know Jazz was on the ground. No serious injuries, she has one heck of a concussion though. We took away her weapons so she'll have to take it easy." Once he finished someone ran through the door. I turned to see Oliver.

"What in Hades name happened to her," he breathed.

"She's ok Ollie," I told him and went to hug him and D.J. They understood and hugged me back. Everyone left us alone for the day. We stayed with her until she woke up two hours later.

"What happened?" was the first thing she said.

"You fell and hit your head on a rock after getting in a fight with an Areas camper," Ollie said it like it was no big deal.

"Here you missed lunch we brought you some," I told her. Being younger than my sister, I felt a little strange taking care of her for a change.

"You guys look like crap," she told us.

"Well you put us through hell and back with what happened."

"Sorry. You guys should go get some sleep,"

"Chiron did say we could have the rest of the day off because of the events," I said.

"Yea, let's go hit the hay. We will come check up on you later ok?" said Ollie. They looked in to each other's eyes a few seconds too long and that made me start to think that maybe they had a thing for one another. I looked at D.J. and found him staring. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Alright sis we're going to head back to our cabins."

"Ok. I'm gonna get some sleep to."

When we left out of the big house Ollie said night and which left me and D.J. alone.

"I'll walk you to your cabin," he said.

I nodded my ok. When we reached my cabin we lingered outside for a while.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to I don't know," he trailed off.

" If I'd what D.J.?"

"If you would like to go out on a picnic with me?"

"Oh ok sure I'd love to"

"Cool. I'll come by tomorrow we can go to the beach and we could watch the sun set,"

"Sounds fun."

I walked in to my cabin to find Annabeth and Percy making out on Percy's bed.

"Dudes get a room" they both jumped when they realized I was there.

"Damn it Ariel. You could have at least said hello first." Oh how I love ticking off my brothers. See I'm the only daughter of Poseidon. Yep I have five brothers and no sisters that live in the same cabin with me.

"Annabeth can I ask your advice on something?"


	3. Chapter 3: Advice From An Owl

**I MUST HAVE DONE GOOD ON THE FIRST CHAP CUZ IM STILL UPDATING. IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF.**

**I DON'T OWN PJO . **

Chapter 3: Advice From an Owl

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?" I asked a little bit nervously while looking at the floor.

"Sure. What is it?"

I glanced at my brother. She seemed to understand cuz she said, "Percy, would you go wait outside for a bit?"

Percy gave us a look like he had no idea what was going on. Annabeth sighed and whispered something in his ear that sounded like your cabin during Christmas break. I did not want to know what they meant by that. His eyes got really wide and he asked, "Promise?"

Annabeth nodded.

When he left the room she turned to me and said, "Ok what's up?"

"Was it always obvious you two love each other?" I asked absently.

She laughed, "Not always. Everyone else knew, but we were both oblivious until after the Titan War."

"Really? It took that long for you guys to realize how ya'll really felt? He really is a Seaweed Brain."

"Well we both had strong feelings for each other before the war. I think we both realized it when I took a knife for him when a monster tried to stab him in his Achilles spot, witch, mind you, I didn't know where it was at the time. I think that almost loosing me and knowing I would take a knife for him made him realize how he really felt and how I felt."

I thought about my next question carefully. "Ya'll were best friends before ya'll started dating?"

"Yes, we were. We did almost everything together."

"One more thing. Do you know where I can find a sun dress? For a picnic."

Annabeth smiled, a smile that told me I was gonna regret it. I groaned when I realized where we were bout to go.


	4. Chapter 4: Sister Instincts

**AN: ALOW ME TO SAY THAT IM ON A ROLL**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO BUT LOVE THEM ALL**

Chapter 4: Sister Instincts

After we talked, Annabeth walked with me to my worst nightmare. The Aphrodite cabin.

Now don't get me wrong, I love to wear dresses and jewelry. But this place was not my dream. It was the worst place in the whole camp to me.

She asked a guy named Mark to help me. After I told him the occasion and what kind of dress I needed, he took my measurements and said to stop by tomorrow morning.

After we left from there, I went to the Big House to get Jazz. Will said she could go but she has to take it easy for a while. I decided I wasn't going to tell her about the date.

By the time I picked her up it was time for dinner.

Since we're sisters on the mortal side we are allowed to sit at both the Apollo and Poseidon tables. We chose to sit at my table today.

After we got our food and made our offerings, we sat down and ate.

She asked me a few questions that I answered only half paying attention. That is until she asked one question that shocked the Hades out of me.

"He asked you out didn't he," it was more of a statement than a question, but it still scared the SHIT out of me.

"Wha- what? Wh-who?" She had caught me WAY off guard.

"D.J. He finally asked you out," she said while pushing around her mashed potatoes that I knew she would eventually give me. I hated how we could read each other like that it's like twin telepathy. We just know these things. She calls it.

Anyway I must have blushed, cuz she said, "I knew it!" rather loudly and quickly covered her mouth. Then said a lot lower, "I knew he did."

"Yea, he did. That Aphrodite guy, Mark, is making me a sundress. He told me to go by tomorrow and your coming with me," I smiled evilly and took a bit of mashed potatoes.

She groaned, but she agreed.

The next day we headed over to the cabin of doom or Cabin 10: Aphrodite.

When we knocked, Mark came out and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and he led me in the cabin.

"Ok, just a little further and open."

As soon as he said it my eyes flew open. What I saw was the most stunning sundress I have ever seen. It was a beautiful sea green, with waves made of a light blue silk.

"It's perfect," I was speechless it was so gorgeous.

"Go put it on so I can see if I need to adjust anything."

I did as I was told. The dress was a perfect fit except that it was a little too long, but he quickly fixed it to where it was just below the knees. Within 30 minutes mw and Jazz where back in my cabin looking for shoes o mach the dress.


	5. Chapter 5: New Campers

**SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE MY DOGS BEEN SCARING THE CRUD OUT OF ME being sick. Also I have not had access to a computer and chap 5 was really long. Good news I have already wrote through to chap 11**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO. Enjoy chap 5**

Chapter 5: New Campers

Today way Saturday so all the campers only had cabin inspection and then they could do whatever.

Besides Percy, I was the first to arrive as a child of Poseidon. As soon as we got here; Jazz, Ollie, D.J. and me; we were claimed and taken to our cabins.

Mine, unfortunately was a mess. I started cleaning immediately. Percy asked what I was doing and I told him to grab a broom. When he looked at me like I was talking in another language I gave him a black eye. When our other brothers came and cabin inspection came along and they looked at me like I was crazy, well let's just say they didn't get off as easy as Percy did.

The point is our cabin never fails. Ever.

Today I got up before my brothers as I always do. Inspections weren't till eight and lasted till nine. It was five. I still had three hours to kill. Well two really, cuz I get the boys up an hour before inspections so they could eat then come and clean up.

I got up and grabbed a towel and my bathroom things and my robe and went to take a shower.

When I was done and my hair was in a ponytail I went back to my cabin and put on my new sundress and sat on my bed and read for an hour.

When it was time to wake them up I grabbed my whistle I used to wake them up. As soon as they heard it they started to clean.

After inspections, I was walking on the beach, when I heard a noise. I turned to see Jazz running up to me and said, "New camper! Hurry! All cabin leaders."

It was a good thing I was bare foot cuz I would not have been able to run through the sand with shoes.

We made it to the Big House in time to see the camper being claimed.

Every one gasped, even me, and I've seen some unbelievable things.

Over her head was a black helmet. She was a child of Hades. The last child of Hades was…. Ollie.

"It would seem we have a new camper joining cabin 13." Chiron said. "My child what is your name?"

"Lillian. What's cabin 13?" the girl, Lillian, asked.

"My child, you are a daughter of Hades. Cabin 13 is where you shall stay while you are here at camp."

Lillian took all this very well.

"Mr. Oliver, I do hope you shall show her around and all?"

"Of course, Chiron." He turned to Lillian "I do hope the cabin will not freak you out to much," he smiled weakly at her.

"Mr. Oliver is your brother, along with Mr. Nico de Angelo, but he comes and goes. You might see him sometime while here. And Mss Corri. " Now he was talking to all of us, "I do hope you all will welcome our new camper. You are dismissed."

Me, Jazz, and D.J. were about to leave when Chiron called for us to wait.

"Lillian, these are three of our cabin leaders. They, along with Mr. Oliver, came here together." He gestured to each of us in turn, "This is Ariel leader of the Poseidon cabin, her sister Jasmine, leader of the Apollo, D-"

"Wait how can they be sisters when there cabin leaders of two different cabins?"she asked.

"We have the same mom but different godly parents," me and Jazz answered at the same time.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Quite alright. As I was saying this is D.J. he is the leader of the Zeus cabin, and of course you already know Oliver. If you need anything at all ask them. They are more than happy to help you. You may go now children. Oh," I turned to see him looking up at me, "I do hope your date goes well."

Everyone started laughing but me and D.J. Probably because our faces got really red.

When we left the Big House and talked to Lillian on the way back to our cabins.

"I always knew I was different from everyone else. I never thought I would ever be a demigod,"

"Neither did any of us. Being a child of Hades we are kinda not really accepted by most others."

I stretched my arms over my head, "Well I gotta go do damage control in my cabin they'll be expecting me to come with a new camper don't know why though. Last new campers we had in my cabin were the twins and we all know how that turned out. "We all shuttered rembering that day.

"What happened?" she asked.

We all said "You don't want to know!"

Once I left them I headed back to my cabin. When I got there all of my brothers were waiting to hear about the new camper. All except Percy who knew it wasn't our new sibling. I sighed. It was always like this when a new camper came, and I was the one who had to break it to them. The last new campers we had been Zac and Alex and that was almost two years ago.

I told them who she was and what cabin she was in. They all slumped and went back to what they were doing.

A little while later, Jazz came in and whispered to me, "Big House. Now!" and took off.

I got up calmly, as not to disturb my bothers.

Once I was outside I took off, still barefoot.

We were the first ones there. Chiron was in his wheel chair.

"A little eager are we girls?" he chuckled. "They are just outside of camp borders. Go ahead and meet them by-"

Before he could finish, D.J. and Ollie ran in. D.J. was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that was green and said "When life gives you lemons, keep them. Cuz hey, free lemons," a pair of blue converse. He was also carrying a picnic basket that I assumed was for our date.

Ollie was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a sad cartoon Jason with his machete and a calendar that read Friday the 12th, and a pair of gray converse.

"We're here," they said at the same time.

"Good then you two may accompany the girls in escorting the new campers."

They nodded and we went to Half-Blood Hill.

We weren't waiting there no more than ten minutes, when we saw them. There were three of them; one satyr and two others.

We rushed forward to help.

We already had our weapons drawn, my icy blade that can conjure up water in the middle of a dessert; Ollie's black blade, Nightmare; that'll send any one to the Underworld with one cut; D.J.'s golden bronze sword that can conjure lightening; and Jazz's looked like it was made from the sun itself, it was a lot like mine but with the sun. All of them pulsed with energy. Very powerful. Very lethal.

We were only a few feet from them, when the Chimera appeared out of nowhere.

Instantly, me and Jazz went into battle mode, while the guys went for the campers.

I cupped my hands together, she stepped into them and as she jumped I threw her in to the air. She landed on the monsters back and it stated to thrash about. I started to fight it from the ground, trying to get its attention so Jazz could strike it. When it was distracted I shouted to the others, "Get them to the gate! Now! Move it!"

I tried to get its attention so she could finish it off.

Finally we were both able to stab the monster and it turned into a pile of gold dust. Jazz fell but I was able to catch her.

"Come on let's get back to the Big House before more show up," she said.

I nodded and we ran for the Big House.

When we got there we found the boys and they filled us in. the new campers were a boy named Zero and a girl named Nile, they are twins and they are ten years old.

Everyone was talking at once, I couldn't hear myself think.

Then I finally got a good look at the two campers. The girl, Nile, had long dark hair a blue streak in it, with blue eyes. The boy, Zero, had white hair, which I found a bit strange. He, too, had blue eyes.

We weren't waiting more than five minutes when a blue triton appeared above both of their heads.

"Ahh, the Poseidon, you have yet to cease to your surprises," Chiron chuckled. "Ariel please step forward."

I stepped forwarded and smiled, "Hey I'm Ariel your only half sister here at camp. I'll take it from here Chiron."

He nodded, "with that, you are all dismissed."

"Fallow me."

They did and we walked straight to the cabin where I introduced them to everybody.

"Percy would you show them around I have plans tonight,"

"Sure thing," he gave me a wink and I felt my face get red.

Once they were settled it was nearly three thirty. D.J. would be here in an hour.

I went to put on my jewelry. I already had my necklace that turned in to my sword. I also put on a necklace that was a gold chain with white feathers, a pair of earrings that were a turquoise hook harts. I had a simple pearl ring on my middle finger and a silver band in the shape of a snake on my upper arm.

When I turned around I found Wolf staring at me.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"None of your business, Wolf. Percy, would make sure he minds his own business?"

"Sure."

I thanked the gods for such a good brother like Percy.

**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. THANK You AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Picnic

**DON'T OWN PJO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 6: Picnic

When D.J. finally came got me, he had a picnic basket and his cordless iHome on top of it.

I raised my eye brow at him. He shrugged and took my hand.

We walked to Zeus' Fist and set up our picnic.

He must have had permission to miss dinner because we had a good bit of food, that I supposed was what was for dinner tonight and a small cake.

He put on his Ipod and put it on a playlist (**A/N: I have a link on my profile and it might not be in the right order) **on.

"That's just the way you are" by Bruno Mars."

He nodded, "I made this playlist just for today and hopefully another date soon. I knew all of your favorite songs remember? Most of them I got you to listen to," he laughed at this.

"True, true you did."

As the day passed on we ate, joked, listened to music and danced.

As the sun was setting a song I, unfochenetly knew too well, came on.

My browns frowned, because the song was "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale.

I looked at him a little confused. He looked back at me and smiled. I must have blushed because he laughed a little.

Then he kissed me.

It was so sudden; I was shocked for a moment. When I realized what was happening I kissed him back. We stayed like that fit three or four songs. When we came up we were lying down and I snuggled up closer to him and smiled. It was the perfect end to the perfect day…

That is until the dragon attacked….

**HOPE YALL LIKE IT SORRY SO SHORT.**

**READ AND REVIWE PLEAZZZ.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon From Cabin 9

**Sorry the last chap was so short. I know what yall thinking "wtf a dragon" this is epic and a fail on cabin 9. Hope this is a good follow up chap. There will be more to come. I have already written as of now up to chap 13 but have not typed it yet. **

**I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 7: The Dragon From Cabin 9

Just as the song "High Way to Hell" ended and "Scars" by Papa Roach came on, our picnic was interrupted.

As so as we heard the big, earth shaking steps, we were ready to fight. Our swords were drawn and we were ready for a fight. I pressed the emergency button on my watch that would signal my brothers and Jazz. It was a gift from my father to his children, along with Jazz, D.J., and Ollie.

In a few minutes all of my siblings, save Nile and Zero, would be here.

"What the hell!" D.J. yelled.

"I don't know."

Just then we heard shouting, then it came out of the woods.

It was a huge bronze dragon. It was at least 15 feet high and about 20 feet high long. It had razor sharp metal teeth and it had a wing span of about 40 feet, but it seemed like it couldn't fly.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that it breathed fire.

When it emerged from the forest it breathed a column of fire right by us.

We dodged it just before it reached us. Just then the entire Hephaestus cabin came rushing through the woods followed by the by the Apollo and Poseidon cabins.

"Holy Hades! Where did that thing come from?" screamed Ollie.

"Quickly, the nets! Get the nets!" screamed a Hephaestus camper, Jake Mason.

"DUCK!" as he said it, D.J. pushed me to the ground with him on top of me protectively.

When we hit the ground I could hear running water. I focused hard on it. I felt the familiar tug in my gut and the water came and hit the dragon in the mouth.

My brothers caught on and helped. The Hephaestus campers launched the net at the dragon. Just as the net was about to hit it, the dragon took off to the woods, and escaped. The Hephaestus kids all ran after it.

Once they were gone, D.J. and I got up slowly. Percy, Jake, Alex, Zac, Wolf, Ollie, and Jazz all ran over to us. Jazz was the first.

"Sis, are you ok?"

"Yea. D.J. are ok?"

"Yea," he said as he got up. He winced as he did this.

"D.J. your hurt," I said.

"Come on man we're getting you to the Big House," Ollie said as he and Percy helped him up.

"Dude I've been in worst than you have like when I made Mt. St. Helen erupt."

"I remember that. You scared the entire camp half to death," Said a disembodied voice. Then Annabeth appeared with her Yankees cap in hand.

He smiled and said, "Don't you mean I scared you half to death?"

Once he said it, she slapped him.

"Come on, can we get him to Chiron before he gets hurt worse?" I said.

Once at the Big House, Chiron fixed D.J. up. His back was badly burned, but a little nectar took care of it. Chiron bandaged him up and I brought his stuff back to his cabin for him while Chiron was doing that. Once he was all bandaged up I walked him to his cabin. It was a quarter to 8. I looked around and saw all kinds of pictures of us growing up. All of us at Jazz's tenth birthday, us at the lake, playing ultimate hide and seek (don't ask) and at my sweet 16 that they through for me.

I stayed there with him for a while. We laid in his bed, his arms warped around me. We were quiet for a while, till he said, "I love you."

It was so sudden I didn't know what to say. Then I looked him in the eyes and said "I love you to."

He smiled and kissed me.

It was the perfect end to the almost perfect day.


	8. Chapter 8: Interrogarion

**GODS I NEED TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE AND JUST TYPE. BE GLAD I LOVE PEOPLE AND CUSE DAMN LOL CUZ THAT SITE IS MY CRACK! IT'S SO ADICTIVE.**

**ANY WAY HERES CHAP 8 ENJOY I DON'T OWN PJO**

**Chapter 8: Interrogation**

I woke up in a different cabin. It was still dark out. I looked around and I realized where I was.

Cabin 1. Zeus cabin.

I had fallen asleep in D.J.'s cabin. I am so dead.

Then I felt D.J.'s arms tighten around me and his body pressed against back. I smiled and turned on to my other side and buried my head in his chest and fell back asleep.

When I woke up again it was to a light kiss on the top of my head.

When I looked I saw D.J. smiling at me. It was still dark out. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We stayed like that for a while. When we came up for air I laid me head on his chest to find it was bare.

I looked to see what I was wearing. It was one of D.J.'s t-shirts. It was light blue with a mermaid on it and it said "Caution: Mermaids X-ing."

Of course.

I looked at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Hey don't look at me; you're the one who grabbed it."

I rapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest.

"Whatever."

He laughed and said, "Get dressed I want to show you something."

I put on my dress from yesterday and pulled my hair back. When I was done I turned to see that he was pulling on his jeans and that he was still shirtless. I couldn't help but stair.

"Ready?"

"Yea, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I frowned. He knows I hate surprises. The last time he tried to surprise me was for my 15th birthday. Jazz had taken me out for the day and when we got home everyone jumped out and screamed surprise. He had the misfortune of being the closest person to me and let's just say I hit him where it hurts. A LOT.

Needless to say they try to avoid surprises. Until today, that is.

He took me back to Zeus' fist and laid out a blanket then sat down. He pated the spot next to him, but instead I sat on his lap.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"I thought you would like to see the sunrise."

I nodded and smiled. He kissed me on the neck and said, "Gods you're so beautiful. I love you."

I giggled and said, "I love you to," and got off his lap and sat next to him.

The next thing I knew we were in his bed, two hours later, with our cloths all over.

_I'm never going to hear the end of it if they find out, _I thought.

"I've always loved you," this shocked me out of my thoughts.

"You have?"

"Yea. Since I first laid eyes on you. When I look into your eyes I melt inside. I've always had my eyes set on you and only you."

"I have to D.J. I love you and only you," then I kissed him

When we stopped I laid my head back on his chest.

"D.J. did we just….."

"Yea, we did."

"They are going to kill me."

"Who?"

"Jazz, my brothers….." my voice trailed off.

"They won't find out."

"How do you kno-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hide. Get your cloths and hide. One sec!"

I was already up and behind the statue of Zeus. I heard a voice say, "Hey D.J. is Ariel here?" it was Jazz.

"Um she left about an hour ago, said she was gonna go swimming."

"No she didn't."

"Jazz yes she did."

"She's still here isn't she?"

"Umm. N-no s-she's-"

"D.J. she knows it's pointless to argue," I said and stepped out from behind the statue fully dressed. "How the hell do you always know?"

She shrugged and then looked at us both very closely, and then her eyes got wide. Crap.

"Jazzy don't freak please don't," I begged.

"I'm not. But you have to get back to your cabin. Wolf is snooping around your stuff again."

"I'm going to kill him! I mean come on I'm bout to put a freaking shock collar on him!"

Jazz left the cabin. I was about to follow when D.J. grabbed my hand.

"See you during camp activities?"

"Always and I'll stop by during free time."

"Sounds like a plan."

He gave me a quick kiss and then I left to catch up with Jazz.

"I went swimming last night and fell asleep on the beach. Then went to check on D.J."

She nodded, "So how was it?"

I smiled, "It was amazing."

"Was he gentle or ruff with you?"

"Little bit of both."

We were just getting to my cabin, when Percy came out.

"Ariel where were you all night?"

"I'm fine Percy. I went swimming last night; fell asleep on the beach and around two or three in the morning I went to check on D.J. and stayed there till bout five minutes ago. Chill."

"Hey sis I'll catch you at the arena for sparing. K?" she asked.

"Kay. Normal group?"

"Yea pulse Ollie's new sister. Bring Nile and Zero if you want."

"Alright see ya then," I walked in the cabin to find Wolf by my bed, snooping around my stuff. I grabbed him by the hair and said, "What are you doing?"

"Noth-omff," I knew what he was about to say and kneed him in the gut.

I got down and whispered to him, "If you come anywhere near my stuff again I will cut off your favorite body part, put it in a binder, and make you drink it. That also goes for if you follow me on a date. Understand?"

He nodded. "Good, now go," and he crawled away.

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, put on my armor. My armor is like my sword. It looked like frozen water on the outside, but inside the water moved like a current on the inside.

I left the cabin with Nile and Zero. They need armor and weapons and they need to be trained.


	9. Chapter 9: Training

**THESE CHAPTERS GET LONGER AND LONGER AND THEN THEY GET SHORT**

**I DON'T OWN PJO. ENJOY CHAPTER 9.**

**Chapter 9: Training**

When we got to the arena Ollie, Lillian, Jazz, and D.J. were already there.

"Hey everybody. Hope ya'll don't mine I brought Nile and Zero for training."

"Naw, I brought Lillian to train to," Ollie said.

"So how's everybody adjusting?" asked D.J.

They all looked down and mumbled fine.

"Okay first thing we'll do is find you some armor," Jazz said.

Like me; Jazz, Ollie, and D.J. were wearing their armor that matched their swords. Jazz's was like mine, but instead of water it was sunlight. It looked like rays of sunlight were trapped in glass and fashioned into armor. In fact that's how all of our armor looked. D.J.'s was like thunder clouds were rolling in his, with thunder and lightning flashing every now and then. Ollie's was made like fire, but was cool to the touch. All of them looked as if in cased in shells and moved as if they weren't. The way they moved was mesmerizing and they were so full of power.

When I looked Nile, Zero, and Lillian were mesmerized.

We all started laughing. They looked confused at this.

"This armors four of a kind anyway. It was a gift from our parents, there's no others like them in existence," I explained.

"Don't worry they put a trance on just about everybody," said D.J.

"Try not to stair too much," said Jazz with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Come on let's take a trip to the Athena cabin. They always have extra weapons and armor," said Ollie.

Once we finally found them weapons and armor we came back to the arena.

We started showing them how to handle a sword and different techniques on how to take out their opponent. Unfortunately their weapons weren't balanced right for them so they fell. A lot.

"Hey anything we can do to help?" said a female voice. We turned to see Annabeth and Percy standing outside of the arena.

"Yea, ya'll can spar with them so we can get in a little practice," I said.

They nodded and went over to them. At that same time D.J. came over to me and pulled me out of the arena.

"I missed you," he said.

"You just saw me this morning."

"I know but I still missed you."

"I know me too," I said as I buried my head in his chest.

"I love you baby girl," after he said it he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey you two are we sparing or what?"

We looked over to see Ollie and Jazz, with arms crossed, waiting for us.

"Yea we're coming," D.J. called over.

When we went back in the arena, Lillian, Zero, and Nile were on their backs on the ground.

We had to latterly bite our tongues to keep ourselves from laughing. I said, "Nile, Zero why don't ya'll go back to the lake and you'll feel better after?"

"I'm gonna bring Lillian back to the cabin for a while. Corri will keep an eye on her. I'll let her sleep it off for a while," Ollie said as he picked Lillian up. "Let's meet up at the beach."

We all nodded.

I took Nile and Zero to the lake and pushed them in. we explained our powers the best we could, but practice does make perfect.

"How do ya'll feel?"

"Good," they said at the same time.

"Good now get up and go get some rest."

"Kay," they said.

Once they were back at the cabin I headed to the beach I took off my armor and my shirt so I was in shorts and my bathing suit top and I sat by the surf.

As a child of Poseidon I always have a swimsuit on.

I was sittin there enjoying the water on my legs, when someone tackled me into the water.

They grabbed me and I fought back. That is until they laughed.

"I thought you would think this was romantic," it was D.J.

"Go underwater and I'll show you romantic."

He went under water, with me in his arms and I formed an air bubble around us.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said as he kissed me.

"I know," I smiled.

We started kissing.

We stayed like that till someone cleared their throats. Or two someones for that matter. We turned to see Alex and Zac.

I sighed, "What do you two want?"

"Your sister and her man are waiting up on the beach," said Alex.

"They saw us and asked to see if ya'll were down here," said Zac.

"Yea so get up there and stop with the-,"

"Don't say it. I know what you're about to say, so don't. Neither of you," I practically yelled.

"Come on baby girl, bring us up."

I did and when we got to the beach we saw Jazz and Ollie making out.

"Bout time!" D.J. hollered,

When I tell you they both got as red as the Ares cabin, I'm not lying.

Me and D.J. laughed at their embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10: Proposal

**I hope the last chap was good cuz it's so hard to stay focused on typing. Thanks to all those who read my story and who reviewed it if you have any questions on this story I will be more than happy to answer them. Just message me and I'll try to answer them as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 10: Proposal**

They were so surprised I thought they were gonna have heart failure.

"What the hell!" Ollie screamed.

"Whoa calm down Ollie. You two already knew bout us; now we know bout ya'll. All is fair dude," I said with a shrug.

D.J. came behind me and put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head.

We stayed at the beach for the remainder of the day until dinner.

After dinner we went back to the beach, but stopped when we saw Percy and Annabeth.

I put my arm out to stop everyone and said, "Wait, I think he's proposing to her."

We waited to see what was happening.

We saw Percy get down on one knee. He said something that none of us could hear. Then he pulled out a small black box and I smiled when Percy got sick and I was doing his laundry and when I was putting away his cloths. He told me what he was gonna do, but I didn't know when he was going to do it.

And from the look on Annabeth's face, I'd say she was pretty happy because she tackled him in the sand and started kissing him.

Finally me and Jazz couldn't hold it in any longer. We started going "awwwe," and "How sweet."

They turned toward us with big smiles on their faces.

That's when Lady Athena appeared. And she looked furious.

"Annabeth how dare you! Agreeing to marry this sea spawn!" Yep defiantly furious.

Before she could continue, I ran over and stood between Lady Athena and my family. That's when my father showed up.

"Child step aside," she said.

"No, I'm not going to be moved."

"Child, ether move or be moved."

"I will not move."

"Ariel, move or do you side with your father, whom wishes to destroy my daughter?"

"I do not wish to destroy her; I, for one, am happy my son is happy."

"I side with Percy and Annabeth's happiness. And if you are to blind in your hate of my father to be happy that your child is happy, then you have no right to be in their lives."

"Annabeth is this how you feel?" asked Athena.

"Yes mother. I love Percy and we want to get married," by this point Annabeth was in tears.

"I think it's time for you to leave," I was tired of all this.

"Very well," and without a single look at her daughter, Lady Athena turned in to light and we all looked away. When she was gone me and Percy looked at our father.

"I do hope you all know what you're doing."

"We do," said Jazz Ollie, and D.J. I just realized that they had followed me to protect Anna and Percy.

"Thank you for protecting them," he said then he whispered to me, "and you young lady, if you ever think about doing that again without protection, you had better be married," now he was taking to everyone, "I should be going. Percy, Annabeth, I wish you well. I do hope I will be on the guest list. Goodbye Percy, Annabeth, Ariel, everyone." With that we all looked away and then he was gone.

"Annabeth, sweetie are you ok?"

I turned to see Annabeth was on the ground, eyes closed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She fainted after her mom left," said Percy, "Jazz, Ariel go get Chiron. D.J., Ollie go get some more Apollo campers."

We had already running to get help.

An hour later she woke up. We left her and Percy alone.

"Well that was interesting," Jazz said.

"Agreed," I love how she does that.

"You always hated how I read your mind most of the time."

"I never said that."

"Out loud."

"Out lo- Hey!"

We all laughed.

We all headed to our cabins. D.J. walked me to mine, but instead took me to his cabin.

"D.J. I have to look after the others."

He sighed, "Another night then?"

"Promise."

"Hmmmmm," he started kissing my neck.

"I know baby, soon I promise. Now let me go take care of my siblings," I gave him a kiss and, reluctantly, he let me go.

When I got back to my cabin, everyone was up, but Nile and Zero.

"Don't worry Annas ok," everyone let out a sigh of relief. I would let Percy tell them the good news, but right now it was late, so I got everyone to go to bed.

I ended up staying up for another hour when Percy and Annabeth came in. I got up to help, but Percy waved me away.

"I got it you need to sleep."

"She's staying the night?"

"Yea I want to keep an eye on her," he set her down on the bed and looked around and raised an eyebrow. "You got them to bed?"

"Yea bout an hour ago. You should get some sleep to, Perc. You look like crap."

"I feel like crap."

"Well night."

"Night."

And we both went to bed


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding and Surprises

**Well I'm on a roll with this story. Well I'm not gonna say much so ya'll can get on to the story.**

**Last I checked I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 11: The Wedding and Surprises**

Five months later Annabeth and Percy got married. All of the gods, except Athena, came. Even Thalia and Nico came.

Annabeth looked beautiful in her wedding dress and Percy looked handsome in his tux. But my eyes were focused on the guy standing next to me most of the time.

After the wedding, during the bride and grooms first dance we sneaked away for awhile.

When we came back an hour later, the song "If I Die Young," was on so we started dancing.

The rest of the night flew by. When it was over I went to sleep in D.J.'s cabin because it was closer and because he carried me there.

I woke up to him leaning over me and kissing my forehead.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning sweetie."

"How'd you sleep?"

I stretched my arms and legs and cracked my ankles. "Good. What bout you?"

"Wonderful. Percy and Annabeth left for their honeymoon today."

"That's good. I guess that means I have to go."

When I got up I noticed I was wearing a necklace. It was very simple, very pretty. It was two hearts shaped into the infinity sign.

"Do you like it?"

"D.J. it's beautiful," I said as I through my arms around him.

"Glad you like it. It's special, Ariel. One of a kind. Never take it off for me?"

I smiled, "Okay," and I gave him a big kiss. "I have to go."

"Okay. We all still meeting at the beach later?"

"Yea," and I ran off to my cabin. To my surprise everybody was still asleep, except Nile and Zero. So I grabbed my whistle and began the day.

It was a week after Percy and Annabeth had gotten married.

"Come on Nile, Zero you guys need to practice," I said. It was mid-afternoon and we had Nile, Lillian and Zero in the arena. Just to make it interesting it was me and Ollie against the three of them.

I managed to disarm the twins and had Nile against the wall and Zero on the ground, with a sword pointed at both of their necks.

"That's enough sword practicing for today," I put my sword back in its holder. "you guys have your swimsuits on?" they nodded. "Good let's head to the beach I want ya'll to practice bending the water to your will."

Two hour later they were able to make air bubbles underwater and breathe. They still had a hard time on making the water do what they wanted, but they are getting better at it.

By the time we were done it was dinner, so I told them to eat and get some rest.

After dinner I met up with Jazz, D.J., and Ollie at the beach waiting for the other cabin leaders, with a big bowl of salt water taffy, when Wolf came by.

"What do you guys do out here every Saturday?"

"None of your business," I snarled. I was so sick of him snooping all the time.

We all had our swords summoned and small daggers strapped to our legs and he knew better than to mess with us, what was going on with him.

"Privet meeting," Jazz said with an evil glint in her eye.

"For who?" he demanded.

"Cabin leaders only," Ollie growled.

"The details are none of your concern. Chiron knows we're here. So why don't you go back to your cabin, get in bed, and go to sleep," D.J. hissed.

When he left, the other cabin leaders came.

"What was that about?" asked Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother.

"Don't know, but we should do a perimeter sweep just in case," I said.


	12. Chapter 12: Mystery Camper

**Hope ya'll liked the last chapter. It will most likely be a while before I post another chapter cuz I need to finish writing chap 13 then type it and same with the rest. **

**Still I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 12: Mystery Camper**

Once we were all sure no one was listening, we all sat around the bowls of snacks we brought. No one said anything. We were waiting on one last person. After about five minutes he came running down the beach.

"Sorry I'm late, I had something to take care of first," explained Grover.

"It's cool man," said Oliver.

"What's all this about satyr?" demanded Clarisse, cabin leader of Ares.

"Patience, Clarisse," said Butch leader of the Iris cabin.

"What's going on Grover?" I asked him gently.

"A new camper arrived last night. He crawled across camp borders where another Satyr was weeding Peleus. Once the boy got to the top of the hill and the safety of the borders he blacked out. He's in the infirmary right now, still out cold," his face got really pail.

I stood up, "Grover what's wrong?"

"The boy he looked a lot like…" his voice trailed off

"Who Grover?" asked Jake, leader of the Hephaestus cabin.

Everyone stood up.

"Grover why don't you sit down and tell you us who this kid looks like," Jazz said.

You see Grover brought us to camp three years ago. He had accidently found us just hanging out at the beach. Naturally we worry bout him.

He sat down and I handed him a battle of water. He took it, and drank a few sips before he spoke again.

"The boy, he looks like…. Luke."

Everybody gasped. I only knew a little about him but I do know he tried to kill my brother several times and he had betrayed the camp.

Clarisse looked pissed.

Apparently he did a lot worse.

"That's not possible!" she snarled.

"Calm yourself!" Jazz said. "Grover Luke is dead. That's not possible."

I stood up straight up, "We'll deal with this when our John Doe gets better, for now let's all go to bed," with that everybody, but me, D.J., Ollie, and Jazz, went back to their cabins.

They had a fairly strong breeze tonight that blew Jazz and mine's hair.

"What are you guys thinking?" I asked, I wanted to know their thoughts on all of this.

"I don't know," said Jazz said, "It's all so strange."

"It is, very strange," Ollie agreed.

"I wonder what this Luke guy looked like and why this new camper looks like him," D.J. said.

"Agreed," to myself I thought _I'll ask around and find out more about this Luke._

We all looked at each other and nodded, we knew what the others were thinking and we all silently agreed that if this guy caused any trouble we would take him down without a second thought.

Just then Will Solace, Jazz's half brother, came running up.

"Jazz, your one of the strongest healers at camp, we need you at the Big House. Ariel you can heal others with water right?"

"Umm yea, Will, why?"

"I'll explain on the way come on both of you."

Just then I saw Ollie tense out of the corner of my eye. That could only mean one thing. I looked at Will, he had noticed Oliver had tensed as well and was pale. That was all I needed because our John Doe was close to death. We all took off to the Big House.

Will lead us to the room he was in. They already had a bucket of water waiting, which should save us some time.

The first thing I noticed about him was that he had burns all over his upper chest, both arms, little on the face, and most of his legs. He also had several cuts on his arms and face, and two big gashes on the sides of both of his legs.

"I'm going to need more than one bucket," I mumbled to myself.

"You gave him morphine right?" Jazz asked Will. He nodded.

I looked at Jazz and she looked back at me and we both nodded.

I said, "You take the cuts."

"And you take the burns," she finished.

It took a lot of time and just as much energy, but within an hour one of the gashes was closed and most of the burns on his legs and upper chest were gone. I was half way done with his arms when he started to move and open his eyes.

"Will," Jazz called, "get Lilly. He's waking up!"

"Ya'll rang?" came Lilly's voice.

Lilly was a tall 15 year old, with long blond hair, fairly nice blue eyes, and a voice like silver bells with a country ascent and a big attitude.

"He's waking up sing him to sleep. We're almost done, if he wakes up know the pain might be too much for him."

"Fine." And she started to lull him back to sleep.

Within another hour we were done and he was sound asleep.

Jazz and I went into the living room and passed out on the couches.

A few hours later they woke us up.

"The guy is up, sortta," said Will, he looked a little pale. "No, but he's barely conches he keeps mumbling "mermaid" whatever that means," I didn't think it was possible but he got even paler. "I think you should call Percy and Annabeth."

"Why?" I was starting to get worried. If they wanted to call Percy and Annabeth back from their honeymoon, then this was bad.

"Just call them. Chiron told me he'd explain everything when they get here." With that he left the Big House.

I tried to call Percy five times on my watch before he picked up and it looked like he was on a beach.

"Ariel? What's up?" he looked a little surprised.

"Percy, Chiron wants you and Anna to come back to camp, it's urgent. They already sent Black Jack to get you."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Chiron said he'd explain when you guys got here. They even have Thalia and tracked down Nico."

I heard someone in the background say, "Yo, boss how's it goin." It was Black Jack.

Then I heard Annabeth say, "Percy, what's going on?"

"We'll be there soon. Anna start packing," and then the call was over.

**Hope ya'll like it. it will be awhile before the next chapter is up, I'm still trying to write it. if you have any questins I will be happy to answer them. **

**Thanks to Awesome one and murder-winter-cullen. Much love!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13: What in Hades?

**Many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It will take me longer to post now since I have all the chapters up to date as I move on to a new chapter. I think the twist with the mystery camper was a good one. **

**Nope still don't own PJO**

**Chapter 13: What in Hades!**

It was midnight that same day when we heard a crash and voices shouting.

We all sat up, swords drawn, even Nile and Zero.

By the time everyone was at the door I was already halfway to the beach, where the noise had come from.

The first thing we saw was Percy and Annabeth falling from ten feet up, head first, clinging to one another. I knew they would survive the fall because of Percy. The other thing I noticed was a boy in all black, laying face down in the sand.

Nile and Zero got to the boy just after Ollie did. I saw Lillian past but Corri was holding her back. When I got to Ollie and the boy I heard him say, "Zero take Lillian and Corri back to their cabin."

Zero nodded and took the girls away. When I looked at them I noticed that Zero was holding Lillian tightly, protectively, trying his best not to let her see what was happening.

I looked back at Ollie. He had called Jazz and another Apollo kid over.

"He's ok. He just hit his head pretty hard," said Jazz. She waved over a couple of guys with a stretcher and took him to the Big House.

Just then I heard splashing. Immediately I took off towards the water. I noticed Jake heading there as well.

"Help Percy, I'll get Anna," he nodded and we jumped into the water.

I found Annabeth pretty fast, but she was out cold. I formed an air bubble around us and gave her moth to moth. Once she was breathing again, brought the bubble to the surface and swam to the shore, were Percy ran forward and grabbed Annabeth.

"Anna? Are you ok Wise Girl?"

She coughed a little, then said, "I'm okay Seaweed Brain," then Percy kissed her.

"I hate to interrupt this lovely moment," said Travis, with his arms around Katie.

"But what in Hades happened?" finished Conner holding Bella, his girlfriend and child of Demeter.

Percy ignored this and told Annabeth, "You need to get checked out by an Apollo camper."

"Percy, I'm fine."

"It's not only you I'm worried about."

"Everyone back to your cabins! Now!" I heard Jazz shout.

"Annabeth, Percy's right for a change. You guys fell from pretty high up, you need to get checked out just in case," I looked at Percy and then I knew.

Annabeth was pregnant and she just fell from ten feet in the air and she refused to get checked out by an Apollo camper.

"Anna, Jazz can do it if you're not ready to tell everyone, she won't tell I promise."

She sighed, "Okay," and looked at Percy, who picked her up and brought her to the Big House.

"Jazz, get one of the others to take care of the other kids. We need you to check out Annabeth."

"Ok I'll be there in a few."

After that I started to run to the Big House, when I was by the edge of the woods someone grabbed me and pulled me into the woods. I couldn't see anything and I backed into a tree. Then I felt someone's breath, hot and sweet against my neck. Then I heard the person say, "Hey baby girl," and I knew who it was.

"D you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, I just wanted you alone for a while," then he pressed his lips to my neck.

"D.J. I have to get to the Big House. Annabeth needs me right now, but when I'm done there I'll come by your cabin ok?"

He sighed, defeated, "Okay, but hurry up ok?"

"Okay." I gave him a quick kiss and took off.

While Jazz made sure Annabeth and the baby were ok, I went check on our new guest.

When I got there he was sitting up in bed, looking a bit confused.

"So what they said was true, you are awake," I said lightly.

"Yea, but mind telling me where I am? Nobody's telling me anything."

"Yes but before I answer your questions, answer this. Who are you?"

He laughed, "Trevor and what's yours beautiful?" he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Jane Doe," and walked out of the room and into Chiron.

"Chiron, I was just checking on him, see how he was doing."

"He spoke with you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Chiron. You heard then?"

"Yes."

"Chiron, how come you didn't tell him anything?"

He put a hand on the top of my head and said, "I shall explain everything later, my child. For now go back to your cabin."

"Okay," I said and went to D.J.'s cabin.

On the way there I noticed I was wearing a muscle shirt and jeans. I must have fallen asleep in them.

When I got there, I knocked and Thilia answered.

She knit her eyebrows together.

"Who are you?"she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Ariel, Percy's half sister. We met at the wedding."

She smiled. "Sorry I need to be clearer sometimes. What I meant was what are you doing here."

"I was coming to talk to D.J."

"Thilia, its cool," came a voice from inside.

Just then D.J. appeared next to Thilia.

She moved out of the door way to let me in. As I walked in I remembered something Annabeth had once told me.

"Thilia, can I ask you something?"

"Depends…"

"This is important. Do you have any pictures of Luke?"

This took her aback, "W-w-why?"

"The new camper. They say he looks like Luke. He crawled through the camp borders where a satyr was feeding the dragon," I bit my bottom lip, "we just found all this out last night."

Once I said this, Thilia almost fell but luckily D.J. caught her and we walked her to her cot behind the statue. After a few minutes she said, "That's not possible. I saw him die, we all did. He killed himself with the knife he gave Annabeth when we were younger," she then looked at a picture with a younger Annabeth, herself, and a blond haired boy with pale blue eyes.

"He's awake. He said his name is Trevor," I said.

"Thilia, please tell us what happened," D.J. begged.

And she did, she told us everything from when she ran and met Luke to being turned into a tree to the Titian War.

It was all so much to take in.

They had all trusted this guy, loved even and he stabbed them all in the back.

**Hope ya'll liked it remember read and review! Any questions please feel free to PM me and I'll answer them as best I can. Till next chapter. PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Chiron Asks a Favor of Us

**Hey sorry it took so long to update. I know its been killing yall. Hope ya'llenjoyed the last chap. I hope this will be as good as the last.**

**Ok one tinny winny change up: D.J.'s name is now Dylan jr. his mom got married before he was born and named him after his step dad to give him somewhat a normal life. The resign I am changing his name is because my ex bf's name was dj and well we r no longer together.**

**Oh one more thing: the mystery camper I know it said his name was trevor but im changing it to Toby for resigns to come.**

**Still I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 14: Chiron Asks a Favor of Us**

I was so angry about what everything Thalia had just told us.

I started pacing, throwing my hands up, ranting on about how much of an idiot he was (oh I almost forgot I have a pretty bad temper).

I can bet that my face was bright red cause my blood pressure went up so much.

After about ten minutes of this, Dylan stopped me and wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him. He started stroking my hair with one hand and rubbed my back with the other, while he whispered calming words to me.

I got really dizzy all of a sudden. My vision tunneled and then I blacked out.

I was running. I don't know where, I just knew I was being followed.

I was running through the woods. Branches smacked my face and I was tripping over the underbrush.

I heard a loud noise coming from up in the trees behind me. Then I heard Jazz shout, "Ariel, hurry or it will get us!"

Then I realized where we were.

We were in the woods that connected our house to Dylan's and Ollie's. Dylan lived in the house behind ours and Ollie lived next door to us.

"Jazz, Ari what's wrong?" Ollie asked.

"Someone's following us," Jazz said a little breathlessly.

"Quick get up in the trees," Ollie said as he and Dylan helped us up.

Just as they pulled themselves up a boy about our age, 12 or 13, broke through the trees. He looked around before he spoke.

"Hello. I just moved in next door. I saw you guys come in the woods and thought I'd try and introduce myself-"

Before he finished, all four of us jumped down out of the tree and landed in a crouch.

The boy wasn't expecting this and fell back and landed on his but.

"Sorry dude," Ollie said as he reached a hand out to help him up. "Names Oliver Hazard- Perry. I live in the house on the other side of the girls."

"Dylan's my name. I live on the next street over, behind the girls. Woods are the fastest way through," he said with a laugh.

"I'm Jazz. Guess you already know where we live."

"I'm Ariel, her sister," I said and noticed he was staring at Jazz and mines hair.

"Nice streaks ya'll have. Ya'll match. How long have you had them?" he asked.

"Our whole lives," we said, "their natural."

"Oh, cool." **(A/N I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ARIEL AND JAZZ HAVE A GOLD AND A BLUE STREAKES THAT FRAME BOTH SIDES OF THEIR FACES)**

"What's your name?" Ollie asked.

"Oh my name's Toby. I think I should get back to the house, I need to finish unpacking."

You know those people who seem to be friends with just about everyone, always have a smile on with a lot of energy really early in the morning? Well I'm that person.

"Here we'll take you through from here. We were all headed back to our place anyway," I offered.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate that."

Then the dream ended.

I woke up in the infirmary with Argus watching me.

Then Dylan ran in.

"Mer your ok." **(A/N: MER IS SHORT FOR MERMAID )**

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who baby girl?" his brows frowned.

"The boy," said as I got up.

I walked out of the room and headed outside where I saw Chiron in his centaur form. He must have seen me because he waved us over.

"Good you have recovered," he said. I noticed that Jazz, Ollie, and Toby, who was looking at his feet, were there.

"I must ask a favor from you all," he said looking down at us, "I must ask you to take Toby around show him how things work around here."

I narrowed my eyes at Toby as did the others.

"Ok but he causes any trouble, he's on his own!" said Jazz.

Toby looked up and brightened a bit. She then, glared at him some more, then proceeded to turn and walked in the opposite direction.

None of us liked it, but we trusted Chiron and we had no other choice but to help the guy out.

**OK I KOW ITS BEEN FOREVER BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS TO GET AHEAD OF IT. ANYWAY THERE IS A HOLIDAY COMING UP AND MY BOSS DOESN'T OPEAN FOR 2 WHOLE DAYS SO HOPEFULLY I CAN GET THE NEXT FEW CHAPS. TYPED AND POSTED. SO YEA I THINK THAT'S ALL SO READ AND REVIWE! **


	15. Chapter 15: Unbelievable Claim

**Ok I know I just posted and I'm trying to get as much of this story up because I can tell you all that there will be a sequel! And I doing fine my ex still loves me and I do him but I need to focused on school and we were just getting way to close I miss him lots but im keeping my head in the game and im going to finish school b4 we get back together or until we're both over 18 whatever comes first. My guess is when we're both over 18 ;)**

**Anyway on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: really I wish I did but I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 15: Unbelievable Claim**

We took turns watching Toby. Right now, to my discomfort, it was my turn.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going check on my brother and his wife," I told him.

"You healed me," it wasn't a question.

"I helped, yes."

He kept staring at me. It was starting to annoy me so I snapped, "What?"

"You just look familiar" he said.

"You lived by us for a few months."

"Then ya'll all left for a special school."

"Welcome to school. Class is in session," I said picking up the pace. It was sometime around November and the air was just cooling down at camp and it felt amazing. "Here we are."

We were at my cabin now. When we walked in I heard Annabeth scream and saw Percy draw Riptide.

He then cornered Toby with the point of his sword at his throat.

"How did you come back already?" Percy growled.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"As much as I'd like to see you slit his throat, Percy, it's not him. He's not Luke."

"What?" he said and turned his head to look at us.

"Percy I think she's right. Look at his face he doesn't have a scar," she moved tentatively to where he was standing and pushed Percy's sword. "You're not Luke are you? What's your name?" she said it in a gentle voice.

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the far wall. He looked at me and I nodded.

"T- Toby."

"Anna, we came to see how you were doing," I said.

She cast a sideways glance at Toby. I waved my hand as to say he won't say anything.

"We're fine, Ari. Thanks for asking," she smiled and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Percy came behind her and put his arms around her. She looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"If I remember correctly, she is about two months along," came a voice from by the door.

I looked to see Jazz just as she walked in with some kind of machine.

"Now if you guys don't mind I have to give Anna another ultrasound. Ariel wait outside, I need to talk to you."

Twenty minutes later Jazz walked out. It was time for dinner so we headed to the dining pavilion.

"Ok, so mom called earlier," Jazz said.

I groaned. Mom calling could only mean one thing, but I asked anyway.

"What did she want?"

"This time it was if she could bring a date for your birthday dinner."

I snorted. "Doesn't she always? What's the plan for this one?"

"Let's see dinner at some big fancy restaurant, her trying to get me to wear some dumb dress, and back to the maximum security prison. Am I forgetting anything? Oh and Dylan and Ollie can come like always."

Toby followed in silence, looking at his feet.

When Jazz stopped suddenly I looked at her. She was staring above Toby's head. I looked at what she was looking at and gasped.

"What?" he asked. Jazz and I shared a look and we grabbed him and drug him to Chiron.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Chiron heard this and looked up at us. When he saw it his eyes got wide.

"By the gods!"

He said it loud enough for everybody to hear and everyone gasped.

Thilia, Jason, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth all stood muscles ready for a fight. Jazz and I had backed away from him.

He looked so confused I felt bad for the guy, but no one could really help it.

He had finally been claimed.

"Thilia, Jason, Dylan, come here," Chiron said. They walked forward. "Toby these are your siblings. You shall move into Cabin 1."

Thilia didn't seem to like this very much, but she held her tongue.

"Well now that that is settled let us eat!"

With that Jazz and I went to our table and are and then went to bed exhausted, the day's events still running through all of our minds.

**Well its late, I'm exhausted, tomarows Friday, thus beginning a weekend of no work, there r 5 chapters I believe I have left to write for this one and yea I think that's all so review! **

**PS I put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears; mostly tears, and fought a lot of writer's block for this story so it saddens me greatly to see it coming to an end. but on the bright side I'm starting another sequal to this one **


	16. Chapter 16: Talent

**Ok I know I promised this chap. And others sooner the weekend of the Labor Day but that never happened. Ummm lets see nothing else to add so on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 16: Talent **

For the next week Thalia avoided Toby. I couldn't blame her.

On Friday we all got a surprise.

After capture the flag was over and our team had won, we heard a horn blow. It was the signal for when someone or something was approaching the camp.

Everyone ran to Half- Blood Hill, weapons drawn. Me, Jazz, Ollie, and Dylan were first to arrive, after Chiron.

Everybody was silent for what seemed like forever. Then we saw four figures emerge from the woods. It was two satyrs, along with a boy and a girl. I recognized the satyrs as John and Grover. They were both carrying one of the kids both looked to be knocked unconscious.

Will, Jazz, and two others ran forward with a couple of stretchers that they laid down. Will and one of the others ran forward and grabbed the two limped forms from them and ran back up the hill.

Twenty minutes later the cabin leaders, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were in the Big House.

John was telling that to protect them he had drugged them.

"You drugged them?" Percy asked leaning against the wall, behind Annabeth, his arms folded over his chest. It seemed like he had been working out more.

"I thought if they were unconscious the monsters wouldn't pick up on their sent. And guess what: they didn't."

"Good plan, Johnny. But what do we kno-" I was cut off by the scream of a guy waking up to something he was not expecting. We heard crashing and then one of the two teens came crashing in, fear written all over his face.

I got to get a good look at him for the first time. He was tall with jet black hair that was cut short, made his deep blue eyes seem even deeper. He had a good build, like he swam a lot. He looked to be bout the same age as me. Right now he was panicking.

Then another figure appeared. It was the girl that was brought to camp with him.

She looked to be around the same age as the boy. She, too, was tall with long dark hair that made her blue eyes seem bluer. She also had a swimmer's build. Unlike the boy she wasn't panicking. In fact she looked like she was still a bit drowsy.

"Trevor what's going on?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Before the boy, Trevor, could say or do anything, Corri, a Hades kid, stuck him with a needle.

"Sorry we had to sedate you. Your being a pussy," she said in a fake British accent, trying not to laugh, just before he passed out. **(A/N: my friend said I should put that in cuz its funny when they say pussy XD when I went to tell the guy I based Trevor off of I couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell him they r complete opposites btw. Didn't want yall to think bad bout him.)**

The girl just stood there. Watching as they took him back to his room. Then she looked up at John.

"John, where are we?" she asked quite calmly.

"Lauren, you're at a special camp for people like you and Trevor."

"Oh don't give her none of that bull! You're at Camp Half – Blood," Clarisse spat.

"Half what?" she asked calmly.

"Half as in half god," I spoke up.

"Their federal twin. When one is clamed, they both are," John explained.

"For now they shall stay in the Hermes cabin," Chiron said. "When he awakes, I shall explain to Trevor what he is. Travis, Conner would you take Lauren to her temporary home?"

"Of course Chiron," they both said with a grin putting their arms around her shoulders walking on either side of her. "Follow us."

The meeting was closed shortly after.

Two days later I was sparing with Nile, when I saw one of the Stoll brothers running towards the Big House and the other towards us.

"They've been claimed!"

"By," I didn't stop fighting while we spoke.

"Poseidon," when he said it I slipped up and Nile managed to disarm me. She walked away back to the cabin.

"Really now?"

"Yea. Chiron wants you to go introduce them to everyone."

"Fine. Where are they?"

"Moving into the cabin now."

I groaned and took off towards the cabin in full armor.

When I got there everybody, except Percy and Annabeth, who was beginning to get a little belly; were ignoring Trevor and Lauren.

I sighed and walked over to them. Everyone looked at me with surprise.

"Hey, I'm Ariel. I see you have met Percy and Annabeth already."

They nodded. Trevor and I locked eyes. He glared at me and I glared back.

Jake must have noticed this because he ran over, stood between us and said, "Whoa man. You don't want to get into it with her." My hand must have been edging towards my sword.

Not breaking eye contact he asked, "And whys that?"

"Because, hot shot, she'll beat your ass without a second thought."

I smiled wickedly. It faded when I noticed he had a sword strapped to his belt.

He hadn't been here for no more than two days. There was no way in Hades the Stoll brothers had found him a sword that quick.

"Nice sword. Where'd you get it?" I asked. By this time the others had stopped what they were doing and were watching us intently.

He clutched the hilt of his sword and I did the same.

"Made them myself two years ago. Want a better look?" he said taking the blade out of the sheath and held it in front of my face to see, not once braking eye contact.

"Trevor don't," his sister groaned.

"What? I'm just showing it to her," he said smugly.

It was your standard bronze sword but it was black with a fire read gem stone set in the base of it. Odd.

"Cute. Know how to use it?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot."

"Then let's go outside and you can show us your mad skills," I said and the others snickered behind me.

"What's so funny?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Zac laughed and said, "Last time one of us got into it with her was Wolf and he ended up with a broken collar bone, a cracked, and three bruised ribs."

I gave him a wicked smile. "Let's dace twinkle toes."

We walked outside and drew out swords. We circled each other. I'd been in plenty of battles and I wasn't stupid. I waited for him to make the first move. I didn't have to wait long. When he attacked I dogged the strike with ease, then went after him. After a few minutes of our blades clashing, we somehow managed to disarm one another so we went at it hand to hand. We went at it for a good twenty minutes. I had taken off my armor before we started because I would not have lasted as long as I did.

Then somehow he managed to sweep his leg and knock my feet from beneath me. I heard a loud gasp as he pinned me to the ground. I could feel the shock on my face and I could since the shock on the faces of everyone there. Trevor was shocked as well. He had a lack of self confidence.

He got up and started to walk away. Dylan and Ollie helped me up, but Jazz on the other hand, went after him. Somehow he knew and was able to match her swing to swing, kick for kick. They went at it for half an hour. I don't know how he had that kind of stamina but he managed to last two strait fights one after the other. When the conch horn signaled the start of diner and no one showed up, Chiron came down to see what was going on.

"Enough!" he shouted. "Go to diner, everyone!"

When everyone was walking to diner; me, Jazz, Ollie, and Dylan hung back.

"What he did, it's impossible! No one can beat either of you sword or otherwise," Ollie hissed.

"He's been trained well before he came here," Jazz said, panting. "Some damn good training at that."

"You did good out there," a voice from behind us said.

We turned to see it was Toby.

"Um thanks," was all I said.

We went to dinner and after I decided to go for a swim.

O was floating on the water allowing my musicals to relax, when I heard footsteps on the sand. I ignored it. That is till that person was right next to me.

When I opened my eyes I almost went under. It was Lauren.

I stood up and asked, "What do you want?" It came out ruder than I intended.

She seemed a bit uncomfortable when she replied, "Just came for a swim."

"And?"

"What?"

"Please that's not all you came out here for. You saw me out here. Something's bothering you. What is it." I wasn't asking.

She sighed in defeat. "I came to apologize for my brother. He's just mad. Our mom died of cancer last month. We were living with our step dad, but he's a dick so we came live with our aunt in New York. When she enrolled us in school we met John. He showed us around."

"He told us. He's pretty cool."

Well Trevor, he's just so angry. He was really close to mom. You were the first person he could take it out on."

"It's cool. Do you have a sword to?"

"Yeah, we both made our own in welding last year."

"I thought they looked hand crafted. Come on we better get to bed."

"Yeah I'm beat."

We walked back to the cabin, where we went to our beds and passed out.


	17. Chapter 17: Heart Break

**Not much to say sorry haven't updated in a LONG time my binder with the WHOLE FREAKING STORY got thrown away! Thank u school!**

**Disclaimer: TRNGO NADA! SPANISH FOR: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 17: Heart Break **

I was in my cabin looking for my armor the next day. I had put it on the floor next to my bed the day before and now it wasn't there.

I was looking under my bed when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hey sis," it was Jazz. She walked over and sat on my bed. "What ya doing?"

"Looking for my armor."

"Oh I took and your sword," she said it casually, as if she says it daily.

"You what?"

"So I could modify it. I made it to where they were all made in to necklaces and ring, the guys have wristbands and by pressing the gym they turned back into armor and sword. Ollie's is a skull and cross bones. Dylan's are lightning bolts. Mine are the sun and yours," she pulled out a long silver chain with a triton on it with a sea blue gym on the top with a matching ring, "is this."

"Nice, but you could have asked first," I said taking it from her and putting it on, "So what's the occasion?"

"It has been exactly three years since we got here at midnight last night."

"Wow three years already? Seems like we just got here," I said as I activating my armor.

Just then Lauren ran through the door.

"You guys! You have to hurry! He got into another fight!"

Me and Jazz exchanged looks and took off outside.

There was shouting and cheering, encouraging the fight. We pushed our way through the crowd to where we could see. Jazz switched her necklace into her armor and we both pressed to stones on our rings. They suddenly grew in into our three foot long, double edged swords Title wave and Inferno.

We ran forward to stop the fight. I realized that it was Dylan he was fighting. That just made me madder. When their blades made contact I brought my blade down and broke the contact, I then engaged in combat with Trevor, while Jazz was locked in battle with Dylan.

This time I was the one who beat him.

After I had disarmed him, I threw my blade down and fiercely tackled him. Pinning him down, I pulled out one of my knives I kept strapped to my arm and pressed it to his thought.

"What's wrong with you!" I shouted at him.

"Me?" he let out a cruel laugh, "He had it coming! I heard him say how much of a freak I was! Then as if _that_ wasn't enough, he said that my sister was hot and he wanted to _screw _her!"

"That's not true!" I was past fuming by this point.

"Oh, it's true, ask anyone! Even Percy heard him say it!"

"That's it you punk!" I cocked back my fist to hit him, but when I went to bring it down someone grabbed it. I looked up to see who this person was.

It was Corri, Oliver's half sister.

"He's telling you the truth. I was it all from the woods."

I was shocked. She slowly let go of my arm and I just let it fall. I looked at my sister. She must have punched Dylan in the groin cuz he was doubled over in pain. I didn't know what to do. I looked down at my half-brother. He gave me a sad smile. I raced down to the lake and jumped in. a few minutes later Percy joined me he let me cry on his shoulder for a while before he said "Someone wants to see you"

I sighed and allowed him to take us up to the surface. When we got up there I was met by the last two people: my twin brother, Garrick, and Toby. Garrick had been on a quest for the past couple months, we may be twins but the only thing we have in common is the sea green eyes. Okay technically he is the cabin leader but left me in charge till he got back. He always did have amazing timing.

Anyway he was the first to talk.

"Did that son of a bitch hurt you? I'm going to kick his sorry ass to Hades!"

I shook my head giving him a yes, he did in fact hurt me.

When it comes to me and Jazz, Garrick gets a little over protective. He stormed off leaving me, Percy and Toby.

"Percy if it is ok may I take Ariel out of camp for a while to take her mind off recent events?" he said it so formally Percy couldn't say no.

He blindfolded me and led me up the hill. "Ok just a little bit further. Ok you can take it off now." When I did I was met with the most beautiful Harley Davison I have ever seen.

"Is that?"

"Yep. A 95 fully restored Harley Davison." He got on and said, "come on get on-" he was interrupted by shouts. We turned and saw Dylan running towards us.

"ARIEL DON'T YOU GET ON THAT BIKE!" of course me being me I didn't listen and I got on.

**well that's that for now ik the sudden add of that one character was random but that's just me so bye for now! R AND R!**


	18. Jacob

**OK I KNOW THAT SUDDEN CHARACTER WAS A SHOCKER. I KNOW YALL ARE CONFUSED BOUT THAT IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK. ON WITH THE SHOW! OH AND AT THIS POINT ITS AROUND SPRING.**

**DISCLAIMER: LAST I CHECKED I WAS NOT A GUY WITH A NEW YORK TIMES BEST SELLER.**

Chapter 18: Jacob

We rode into the city, I noticed we were heading to Olympus Toby said something about having to drop off some blueprints for Annabeth.

After we dropped the stuff off we went to a movie called Ted. It was about a boy and his teddy bear and- never mind go see it. Anyway after the movie we went so get a bite to eat at this dinner he knew about. Just after we ordered a familiar face walked in. I saw a junior satyr named Darren, and a boy around my own age.

I called out to Darren. When he found who had called to him, he smiled and walked over, with the boy following right behind him. They slid into the booth, Darren sat next to Toby and the boy sat next to me. I shifted a bit uncomfortable at how close he was. Darren introduced the boy as Jacob.

I knew something was gonna go down I had a feeling. I asked Darren if he would mind coming with me to pick out a song on the juke box. When we were out of earshot I asked him.

"When is he being moved?"

"Tonight," he knew what I was thinking because he added, "Ariel, I can handle this. He has a weak sent."

"I don't feel like going back to the camp right now, and besides we want in and nothing you say will change my mind."

He knew I wasn't giving up, he sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you're paying for lunch."

I laughed but agreed. When we got back to the table the food had gotten there. When we left I said I had to run to my house to get some things me, Garrick, and Jazz needed. It took about an hour to get there. When we got there they all starred at the house in amazement.

"This is where you live?" Toby exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said defeated. My twin, sister, and I all hate it. Our moms famous so we don't see much of her. The house wasn't much of a home to us; it was more of a huge empty house. We were always by ourselves. I mumbled for them to come on.

"Make yourselves at home. I have to go get a few things." I took the stairs up to the second floor and opened a door and took some more stairs to a trap door that lead to our room. We shared a room that took up the whole third floor. I grabbed Jazz's medical supplies and her IPod and charger I threw it in a backpack. I also grabbed my white dress and matching sweater, and my green Rise Against jacket. I went back down stairs and was about to walk out the back door when I ran into Jacob.

"What are you doing?" this was the first time he talked to me directly.

"I'm going get my brother's car and hook up the trailer so we can bring Toby's bike back. It's supposed to rain and I don't want to ride in the rain," I had a feeling I knew this guy but that was impossible; I had never met him before this afternoon. He looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure of himself. "Look if you wish to talk would you mind coming with me outside so I can hook up the trailer?"

He nodded and followed me out. I opened the shed and pulled out a Lamborghini. "Shit! I forgot we loaned the trailer to a friend last time we were home, which was for Christmas." As I said this Toby walked out. "Toby I got some bad news for you. You're gonna have to leave your baby here." He wasn't really bothered by this because he knew we had a job to do. He put the bike in the shed and we loaded into the car ready to leave.

That was when the giants got there.

**WOW I THOUGHT IT WOULD TAKE ME AWHILE BEFOR I COULD POST THIS. I DIDN'T THINK I COULD COME UP WITH IT AND POST IT. I FEEL REALLY ACOMPLISHED NOW!**

**R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19: Final

**Ok Love at Camp Half-Blood fans so sorry I haven't updated since… forever any way I am hoping to make this the last chap and then hopefully (it has yet to be decided yet) a sequel! Any way let's get this over with! **

**My twin bro would be proud of this one: ****Disclaimer:****Ich besitze nichts****! Thats Germin for I own nothing!**

**Chapter 19: Final **

Or at least, they apeared to be gaints. They were huge I mean I dont even know how in Hades name we survived that. We were being attacked by Laistryonian Giants. Three in all.

The fist came bursting through the shead, compleatly destroying it. The other two came out of the house carrying an knocked out Darren and a struggling Jacob. Within seconds the first one had Toby and i was dogging his blows. I jumped to the side and in midair activated my armor.

"Ariel! Look out!" I barely had time to doge the blow. Toby had managed to get himself free and was trying to get Darren and Jacob free. When managed to free Jacob the strangest thing happened. Jacob hit the ground and I distroyed my houses plumbing and washed two of the giants away. Toby cut the arm that was still holding Darren and then killed it. When they were all gone we stood there in silance until Darren said; "We better go before more come." And with that we piled into the car.

Jacob asked a lot of questions on the way to the camp. Toby and Darren were paitant with him, I, on the other hand, I was quite. I didnt want to go back, but I knew I had to. My family was there and I couldn't leave them behind, but I also didn't want to face _him._ Yes you all read that right: the only doughter of Posiden, god of the seas and earthquaks, feared by sailors everywhere, didnt want to go to camp and face an ass whole boyfriend. Thing is other than Garrick and Jazz, Dylan was the only real challange for me.

Too bad it was too late to change my mind, we were pulling into the camp now.

When we were pulled up and got to the top of the hill I saw my brother, Garrick, sitting down i threw him is things i got from the house.

"Here."

He reached out towards me but I shrugged away from his touch that made him flinch but he let his hand drop.

"Well its about time you got back here," I flinched because I knew that voice and I knew he was not happy.

"Go away Dylan. Its over!" I didnt want to see him any more.

"Oh no bitch you belong to me now. I own you." Thats when Garrick stepped in.

"No one talks to my sister like that!" they drew their swords and went at it.

I didnt know what to do all I could do was watch in horror as my twin brother, my other half,(not in the dating/ marriage kinda way) was disarmed and tripped. Dlyan was smiling now an evil smile that said he was going in for the kill, a look I only saw when we fought monsters, that he was now looking at my twin. He held his sword just over his heart. He was about to strick when an arrow struck his hand and he dropped his sword. I knew that arrow and the bow and quiver that went with it, because I was there when they were being made. They were my sisters, Jazz.

The next thing I knew Garrick had recovered but so had Dlyan. This time he came at me. I was too scared to move he grabbed and had a small dagger to my neck.

"No one move or shes dead!" everyone stood still. "Thats what I thought," I could hear the smile in his voice, "No one wants their precious little gem of the sea to die. They would rather die themselves. I'm taking her with me no one is to follow us or-"

He was cut off all of a sudden and let out a cry of fear, something I haven't heard in a long time. He released me then and the fear that had taken me over was gone and I ran towards my brother and sister, and Ollie. It was then that I realized the rest of the camp had gathered to watch and to try and help.

I slamed into Garrick and hugged him close. I looked to see what had happened. One of the Apollo kids was hidden in a tree and had shot him with an arrow. He charged the frist person he saw. Unforchenetly that person was Jacob. He and Dylan were squaring off.

"Jacob No!" I couldn't let this boy I had just met fight someone with years of fighting expiriance. I looked up at my twin, "Garrick do-" I was cut off by a shaking. I turned back to the fighting except they werent fighting a gaint hole had opened up in the ground putting Dylon on the far side closer to the road. That was when a black helm appeared over Jacob's head.

Then he spoke, for the first time. " Leave and dont come back. I wont kill you but if you ever try and hurt her again, I wont hesatate to kill you on the spot."

It was deep and smooth like velvet. If darkness could speak, I thought to myself, this is what it would sound like.

Dylan was fumming. "I'll return and when I do you will be sorry. You will cower under me, I will rule you! All of you will be under my rule! And you will fear me, mark my words," he pointed at me and i barried my head in my twin's chest and he tightened his grip on me, "and I will be back to clame my bride!" as he spoke a storm began to form, with each word it grew more and more powerful. When he finished there was lightning flashing in the sky on struck, bright and powerful, blinding everyone. When we were finally able to see again, Dylan was no where in sight and Jacob was right in frount of me.

"Are you alright?" I didnt know what to say so i just stood there with a blank look on my face. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head no, but flinched.

Garrick grabed my arm then and squezed it. "You are hurt. That son of a-"

"Garrick dont. Hes not worth the breath. Come here sis." I let them take me to my cabin and work on my arm. Jacob explained that he had been having dreams about me and everything that had happened he saw that if he didnt stop Dylan evenually I would have died.

"We owe you our lives," Garrick said.

Jazz nodded, "If there is anything you need while your here..." she trailed off because Jacob wasn't paying attenchen he was staring at me with those deep black eyes of his.

Or maybe he was listening because he said, "I would like the chance to get to know your sister better. If she is ok with that that is."

They all turned to look at me. Thats about the time I heard my brother's voice. He wasn't speeking aloud, but in my head. Its both a twin thing enhanced by the fact that our dad is a god and can do that sort of thing.

_Well what do you think sis? Can he be trusted?_

_I'm not sure. He did save my life... I guess it couldn't hurt._

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

And with that came months of happiness that the Aphrodite cabin seems to think I diserved.

**So thats it there might be an Epiloge... hmmmmmmmmmmmm yes there just might be one! Anyway r&r people! I personally think this is my best work! Im so happy!**


End file.
